


Public Display of Affection

by RocknRoll1968



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Nirvana OT3, OT3, PWP, Public Display of Affection, Reader request, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, the SNL OT3 makeout!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll1968/pseuds/RocknRoll1968
Summary: “I've got butterflies,” Dave jokes, grinning at Krist backstage. Krist knows what he means; he's not just referring to playing in front of millions of people. No, there's more. He and Dave have a plan.A story about the famous kisses between the boys on Saturday Night Live.





	Public Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostlikelydefinentlymad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/gifts).



> *Dedicated to [Mostlikelydefinentlymad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad), who requested a fic about the SNL snog!* 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I am in no way affiliated with Nirvana or any of its members. This story was written with love and no offence is intended!

Tonight is the night, Krist thinks to himself. He and Dave have been planning this ever since Nirvana got the invite to play on Saturday Night Live. 

“I've got butterflies,” Dave jokes, grinning at Krist backstage. Krist knows what he means; he's not just referring to playing in front of millions of people. No, there's more. Homophobic America needs to know what's up, to see what's actually happening in their favourite band of the hour, when the cameras aren't on.

They crash through their songs, and, at the end of the night, when everyone gathers in front of the cameras to wave goodbye to the audience and socialise with the rest of the cast, Krist and Dave are doing a little more than socialising.

The 'on air' lights blink red on the cameras, and Krist is ready. He grabs Dave by the shoulders, flipping him around and cups his face in his hands as he gives him a long, fierce kiss on the lips. Dave plays along, kissing back and putting his arms around Krist, drawing him into a showy embrace.

Krist spots Kurt in the corner of his eye as a magenta splash, his hair vibrant under the stage lighting. Kurt is grinning with delight at Krist and Dave, his eyes lit up with their own flame. He's been a little distant this week, otherwise Krist would have told him what they were up to, but Krist can see he wants in on this very public display of affection.

Krist releases Dave and grabs Kurt's face as Kurt leans towards him, giving him some tongue, since he knows that's what Kurt likes. Work complete, Krist pushes Kurt away and turns around to greet some of the cast and crew of the TV show he and his band have just crashed in grand style, a glow of satisfaction buoying him up. As he chats with people, he thinks ahead to the approaching night at the hotel and tries to remember if he's got any condoms left in his bag. Might have to stop at a store on the way back. If he knows his bandmates—and he does—it's going to be a fun night.

A little ripple of anticipation thrills Krist for the rest of the time they spend at the TV studio.

~

Dave is excited for their performance tonight. They're gonna be on freakin' national TV and Krist came up with a great idea for the end of the show. He and Krist are going to make out during the credits to fuck with all the assholes back home who used to call them “faggots” and chase them around, trying to beat them up. Looks like having long hair and playing punk rock is the _cool_ thing to do now, you dumb dicks, Dave thinks smugly. And you've gotta be a “fag” to be part of _this_ in-crowd.

The moment comes faster than Dave plans for, but he's ready when he feels Krist's hands on his shoulders, spinning him around. Krist smothers him in one of his trademark face-eating kisses and Dave plays it up, kissing back eagerly and wrapping his arms around him. Krist's hands drop away from him and Dave sees him going for Kurt next. Kurt, who's smiling like it's Christmas. Kristmas. Dave laughs at his dumb joke internally.

Kurt throws an arm over Dave's shoulders as he stretches up to reach Krist for a kiss, his thumb tangling in Dave's hair. Krist mashes their lips together, his hands on Kurt's face, and they snog inches away from Dave, who watches them with a smile. Dave has seen Krist kiss Kurt a few times before to 'cheer him up', as he puts it, but this is the first time Dave's seen them do it publicly. It has the expected effect, putting a dorky grin and a blush on Kurt's face. Dave knows the feeling; he's got kind of a big crush on Krist, himself.

As Krist turns away from them, Kurt hooks his arm around Dave's neck and collapses onto him. Dave had been biting his lip, wondering if he should try kissing Kurt, too, but instead he stumbles, surprised, as Kurt puts all his weight on him, catching his bandmate before he can drag them both down. Once he has Kurt safely in his arms, he spins him around a few times, enjoying the feeling of being of being pressed up against him.

He sets Kurt down and they smile at each other. Dave's got more than butterflies now, and hopes his boner is hidden by his baggy shorts. He wonders if Kurt noticed it.

~

Showtime is coming up and Kurt is calm and ready for it. He thought he would get nerves and maybe throw up or something, but he's actually fine. An audience of millions feels like nothing when you can't actually see them, he decides.

It's _after_ they play that he starts getting freaked out and a little nauseated. “God, I hope we didn't fuck that up,” he says to Krist when they're off camera.

“Naw, we did great,” Krist assures him, patting him on the shoulder. “Don't you think?” he asks Dave.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Dave agrees. “You were great,” he says to Kurt. Kurt has a hard time believing it, even though he can see Dave really means it. He distracts himself with a cookie from the backstage catering table, munching nervously and pacing around until it's time for them to do the credits. Krist and Dave are chatting with various cast and crew members as they wait, but Kurt doesn't feel up to it right now and just listens in from a distance.

Everybody is herded out in front of the cameras one more time, and Kurt, Krist, and Dave are pushed to the front, probably to please the teenage audience who are tuning in specifically for them tonight. The cameras come on, and Kurt turns to look, surprised, at Krist and Dave, who are now enthusiastically making out next to him. He breaks into a grin, and turns towards them, figuring Krist will probably do him next, and he's right.

Krist grabs him, a large hand on either side of his face, and presses their mouths together, slipping his tongue past Kurt's lips, his moustache and beard tickling Kurt's smooth-shaven skin. A flash of heat rushes up Kurt's chest to his face, arousal blooming in his gut almost instantly at Krist's touch. The kiss is over as quickly as it happens, Krist shoving Kurt away and smirking at his expression, teasing. Kurt swallows hard, feeling like a horny idiot. Krist just has that effect on him, always has.

It hits him. He just got French-kissed by Krist on live TV! Holy shit. Everybody he knows probably just saw that. Kurt's knees turn to jell-o and he clings to Dave, who holds him up, strong arms supporting him. Dave spins him around playfully while Kurt hides his blushing grin in Dave's chest, a boner threatening to spring up in his pants. He wills it back down, but he can feel Dave's pressing into his stomach, and that just makes it worse.

Dave sets him down and they catch each other's eyes, both a little pink in the face.

~

Krist has a naked singer and a naked drummer in his bed and he couldn't be happier. They're shyly making out with each other, their hands hardly moving on each other's bodies, both still hesitant to touch something so new. Krist decides to show them how it's done, kicking off his shoes and crawling towards them, his t-shirt already on the floor.

They turn to look at him and Dave grins, making a lunge for his pants, tugging them down and pushing Krist sideways onto the bed in the process. Kurt's eyes light up and he hurries to help Dave, and soon enough they have their bassist just as naked as they are. Kurt is convenient to where Krist is lying now, his pink hair and blue eyes and smooth skin and bright smile looking delicious and inviting, so Krist rolls onto him, kissing him like he's wanted to all night.

Kurt lets Krist squish him into the mattress, grabbing his ass with both hands as Krist grinds down against him and engulfs his mouth in an overpowering kiss. Kurt's so hard he can't stand it, and he loves the way their dicks are sandwiched between them, leaving a mess of lubrication on their hot skin. Krist's lips are sealed to Kurt's and he's fucking Kurt's mouth with his tongue, and Kurt feels like he's about to shoot his load right then, but a sudden weight startles both of them, pushing them down even further into the soft mattress.

Kurt looks over Krist's shoulder to see Dave sprawled on top of them, leaving soft bites on Krist's back. Kurt makes a theatrical choking noise and crosses his eyes, making both Dave and Krist laugh when they look at him. Dave takes the hint and climbs off of Krist, who raises himself off of Kurt as well and reaches a hand around the back of Dave's neck to reel him in for a kiss.

Dave melts into it, feeling Kurt sliding out from between them, and he moans with surprise when Krist's hand wraps around his dick, thumb caressing the slit as they kiss. Kurt is rustling around by the side of the bed, and Dave doesn't pay him much mind until he reappears and smooshes his face into the kiss, adding his tongue to the mix. Dave's lust levels instantly shoot up to 11; he's never kissed two people at the same time before and it's awesome. Krist is clearly into it, too, judging by the noise he just made.

All the kissing and groping quickly transforms into blowjobs and Dave finds himself with a mouthful of rock-hard Kurt, while Kurt is busy drooling all over Krist and making obscene wet sounds that leave Dave dripping on the bed. Krist is softly saying Kurt's name and playing with his hair and Kurt is moaning around Krist's cock and thrusting into Dave's mouth and Dave just wants to fuck him so bad, so he pulls Kurt's dick out of his mouth and gets up to whisper in his ear, asking if he can. Kurt's eyes pop open and he gives Dave a thumbs-up and a wink. 

Krist catches on when he sees Dave grab the box of condoms. “Oh, fuck yeah,” he says, excited to see this. He's been waiting for Dave and Kurt to get together already. They've been flirting for months. Kurt gets onto his hands and knees, Krist kneeling in front of him, and he continues blowing Krist as Dave rolls on a condom and lubes Kurt up, slick fingers making him squirm. Kurt is moaning and Dave is blushing by the time Kurt's ass is ready for him, and Dave looks a little nervous. Krist thinks they're both so cute and sexy, and he gives Dave an encouraging nod.

Dave takes a deep breath and dives right in, gasping at how good it feels. Kurt makes a surprised noise, which turns into grunts of pleasure as Dave starts slowly fucking him, Kurt's sounds vibrating through Krist's dick, sending waves of delicious sensation rolling through his groin. He makes shallow thrusts into Kurt's mouth and he and Dave get a good rhythm going, giving it to Kurt from both ends, which Kurt absolutely loves.

Kurt can tell that the great view is really getting Krist off, since he got even harder as soon as Dave slid inside Kurt's ass, and Kurt wants to taste Krist's cum really bad. The thought of both Dave and Krist coming inside him is way too fucking hot and he wants to jerk himself off, but he knows he'll finish too quickly if he does, so he waits and savours the feeling of Dave filling him up, Dave's hands squeezing and stroking his hips as he pushes into Kurt. Kurt starts pushing back against Dave's thrusts, drawing happy sounds out of both Dave and Krist.

Kurt loves the noises he can get out of Krist when he blows him, and Krist is getting really vocal now, clearly getting close to his orgasm. He's sighing and murmuring to Kurt about how hot he is when he's getting fucked and how he wants Kurt to swallow all his cum, and Kurt agrees with a loud, “Mmm!”. Dave gasps and finally starts starts making some real noise, encouraged by his bandmates' lack of restraint, and by his own intense arousal, and this little outburst is enough to push Krist over the edge. 

Krist comes, loudly, closing his eyes and throwing his head back for a moment before looking down to watch Kurt sucking him dry, Kurt's tongue teasing out more spurts, which he easily swallows. In the meantime, Dave reaches under Kurt's belly to finish him off, hand working rapidly, and feels Kurt shoot cum on the bed and his hand just moments before he comes himself, in Kurt's tight ass. Their voices mix together into one long groan of pleasure, Kurt's still muffled around Krist's dick.

Krist collapses backwards onto the bed, sighing deeply, while Dave's hips gradually slow and his hand milks out the last of Kurt's cum. He and Kurt fall into the welcoming softness of the mattress together and just lie there for a minute, breathing. Dave eventually raises his head to kiss Kurt's shoulder a few times and rolls off him, peeling off the condom and then tugging Kurt over to spoon with him, which Kurt gladly does. Dave pulls Kurt close, twining their fingers together, and Kurt squeezes his hand gently in response.

“Hey, Krist, c'mere,” Kurt says softly.

“Hmm?” Krist mumbles, opening an eye. He'd been drifting off to sleep. He crawls over, switching off the light, and kisses Kurt and Dave on their cheeks before spooning up behind Dave and draping his arm over the pair of them. He's lightly snoring a few minutes later. Dave's breathing slows and smooths out behind Kurt as well, and he's left drifting in the dark on the edge of consciousness, basking in his friends' warmth. A warmth glows in his chest, too; he's proud of what they did tonight, both at the TV studio and here in bed together. It takes courage to choose love in this world.

Sleep arrives. Kurt dreams.

~*~

      
Trivia: These were the first gay kisses on American television! This is history. ♥  
But NBC has censored this footage in every rerun of this episode, much to their shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ♥ love ♥
> 
> This was fun to write! If anyone has any other ideas for stories, let me know in the comments. :-) I'm working on a few more stories at the moment...


End file.
